


Bludge

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU - Dan is stuck at school while Ross has managed to fake his way out of another day at school. Not that the little fucker's gonna miss a chance to torment him in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bludge

**Anonymous asked: ok hear me out: rubberbang where theyre high school classmates and also dating and one day ross stays home and texts dan filthy shit while hes just sitting in math class and hes just left there to deal with his boner**

Danny hates the days where Ross is off school. Which is all too often because Ross is a) better at faking sickness (or as Ross refers to it, ‘chucking a sickie’) and b) in possession of much more trusting parents than Dan’s.

So he’s stuck doing shit-all all day. Which isn’t super different to when Ross is at school, but it’s certainly more entertaining when they can pass notes and whisper dick jokes to each other.

_feeling any better, dickwad?_  he shoots off, using the technique of below-desk texting he’d perfected over the past couple of years. It had taken a little longer with the advent of touch screens (back in the days of the numberpad, he didn’t even have to look. As shitty as his proficiency in math was, he could fire off a huge wall of text just by calculating the amount of taps corresponding to each letter on the keys), but he and Ross spent roughly 5 hours a day texting each other from the next desk. Their crowning moment was when they’d organised a movie night over text while Ross was simultaneously getting told off for texting in class.

_deffo m8. this ep of jerry springer is doing wonders for my rheumatoid arthritis ;)_

Ross texts like an absolute asshole. It’s one of the many things Danny has had to overlook or forgive for their relationship to progress. The worst part of it is he can write fine. His spelling and grammar are if anything, above average, and back in freshman year - before they’d devoted themselves to becoming full-time burnouts - Ross used to get pretty good marks in English.

_thanks for letting me suffer through this hellhole alone xx_

_no probs m8_  Ross sends back, almost instantaneously. Dan lets his eyes drift briefly back up to the front, to make sure he’s not about to get publicly shamed by the teacher, before he gets back to his iPhone screen.

_So are you gonna do anything else with your day besid-_

Danny’s typing is interrupted by an incoming photo. He opens it up to find himself face to- staring straight at Ross’ dick. It’s a low-angled shot, taken from below. Ross’ hand is wrapped around the shaft, and his face is in the background, that lopsided smirk that is only ever not infuriating when it’s an erotic situation. Like now, for instance.

Danny swallows and immediately draws his phone closer, shielding it from view. He deletes his typing, and instead taps out,

_working hard, then?_

_more like jerkin hard ;)_  comes the reply moments later, followed by  _my hard dick, that is ;)))_

_i get it Ross, very clever._

_fuck i wanna suck u off_

Danny’s not expecting that message, and gets a dangerous spike of heat into his belly.  _Not here_ , he thinks.

_take u down my throat, make u beg for it_

shit shit shit. Danny’s actually starting to get hard. It doesn’t help that he’s getting vivid flashes of memory, times that Ross has given him some admittedly pretty stellar blowjobs. His phone keeps buzzing as he tries to calm himself down, but he finally can’t keep himself from looking down and reading his new messages.

_i wanna jerk off but i wanna wait for u to cum home and do it for me_

_i love when u fuck my mouth_

_are u thinking about me sucking ur dick? id be so good so ducking good_

_*fucking duck autocorrect_

_***FUCK_

Danny snorts under his breath, but the smile is wiped off his face when he gets another photo. It’s just Ross’ face, but the expression is one Danny knows all too well; the lidded eyes and parted lips. Danny’s breathing hard, trying so hard not to pop a full boner. But he’s fighting a losing battle; he’s already half-mast, and Ross only worsens the situation by sending,

_god dan fuck me please fuck me_

Danny’s straight-up glaring at his phone now. This is  _beyond_  unfair.

_want u to fuck my ass. come over after school and u can do whatever u fuckin want i want you so bad_

_Fuck it_ , thinks Dan. There’s another 45 minutes of class, and while he’s not exactly going to have the opportunity to get off, he’s enjoying the warm pool of arousal in his belly, and Ross will come with enough time for Dan to calm down long before he has to get up for the next period.

_anything?_  he sends.

_what u want? tell me_

_talk to me about deepthroating again_

_just a sec gonna go voice to text i need both hands_

_Oh fuck you, Ross_  Dan thinks.

_Upside down with my head hanging off the couch so you can fuck my mouth_

_I’ll take you deep as I can and you can fuck my throat raw_

Ross has a gift. He’s barely passing English, but let’s see that English lady with her stupid sex book conjure up anything near as vivid as this. Danny’s shifting against his seat, enjoying the little bursts of friction where his junk grazes the rough plastic.

_Pulling you closer with my hands around your thighs give it all to me_

It’s as he reads this text that he hears his name. His head snaps up.

'Mr Avidan, did you hear me? Why don't you come up here and demonstrate what we just learnt to the class?' Every eye in the room is on him, and the only thing more distracting than his boner straining against his jeans is the continued buzz of his phone against his thigh.


End file.
